


Nesting Time

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Divergent, Depression, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Nests, Snuggling, Suicidal Ideation, Yiff yiff motherfucker, clickbait esque summary, johndavesprite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: It's a late night after yet another movie marathon and Davesprite can't get the fuck back to sleep. What happens next will shock you.





	Nesting Time

Dave sighed and shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position while still keeping a hold of John. He didn’t want to wake him up since that would be more than kind of a dick move after the however long movie marathon he’d been forced to sit through. He’d ended up passing out partway through, but when he woke back up, another movie with Nic Cage’s gormless horse face was playing and John was still as awake as ever.

Unfortunately for John and his terrible taste in marathonable movies, Jade had come down partway through what Dave was pretty sure was the Wicker Man and put the whole thing to an end. She hadn’t heard from either of them in quite a while and she decided to check on them. Of course he hammed up the whole ‘oh thank you for saving me from this horrible mess of a movie marathon and taking me away from this nerd.’ John had just rolled his eyes like an angsty teen, but ended up shutting the movie off to get Dave to shut up.

Fast forward back to where they were curled up in the makeshift nest Dave had built in the corner of his room on the ship, Dave couldn’t get anywhere near comfortable enough to sleep. Try as he might, he couldn’t find one comfortable position where one of his wings wasn’t jutting out and hitting the wall or poking the outer layer of swords of the nest. He shifted again, thinking he’d found a spot he was comfy in. Not even a minute later, his back started hurting like a bitch from the awkward position his wings were in.

Eventually, he gave up, gently slipping his arms out from under his boyfriend to stretch his wings out in the middle of the room. Well great, now he was too awake to fall back asleep and he was sure everyone else was too asleep to be awake. He contemplated sending Jade a message in hopes that she was still up working on some kind of upgrade so the food in the fridge would keep longer, but he decided against it. Even if she was working, why would she want to waste her time talking to him?

He shook his head as if it would clear the thought out. He slouched against the wall next to his nest, curling his wings around him. No, he wasn’t supposed to think about shit like that anymore, he was getting better, he couldn’t. He picked through the feathers on his right wing, trying to block the thoughts of inadequacy out.

It failed of course, preening only ever gave him time to think as he’d long ago memorized the positioning each feather should be in and how little anything got stuck in them. His mind wandered back to the negative path it had already set out on, travelling through the metaphorical forest of his woes. He wondered why John was even bothering to date him, surely he would leave the instant the “real” Dave showed up at the end of his bullshit meteor extravaganza party through the furthest ring with a bunch of bitchin aliens. That was assuming that he didn’t hook up with Terezi, the two had been flirting a lot during their session. Somehow, he doubted it would last too long and he’d end up the forgotten, alone bird Dave that no one gave a shit about besides the equally forgettable princess cat abomination that Rose had made. That cat gave him some pretty hungry looks sometimes, he generally avoided him because of that.

He moved on to his left wing, wondering if anyone would notice if he threw himself off the ship into the endless nothingness that surrounded them. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to damn himself to an eternity of an ugly shade of puke green and yellow, though, no matter how much he thought he deserved it. Still though, he decided to entertain this train of thought.

He was sure John would notice and be worried, but he’d get over him. He had a better Dave waiting on the other side of the nine months they had left on their trip. It’d be easier for him if he just vanished. Jade would probably be pretty worried too, she’d get over him though. Once again there was a not only better Dave, but one that probably wouldn’t lead her on like he had. Honestly, she probably wanted him dead and gone. It’d be easier for her to get over all the damage he’d caused.

He finished his left wing and went to pick through the feathers around his neck and on his chest. He tended to get lazy with these ones. They weren’t as imperative as his wings, but they did make it easier to go longer without actually using the only available shower that could fit him which was in Rose’s house. Oh yeah, Rose. He was sure both Rose and the “real” Dave had completely forgotten about him by now. None of the trolls would miss him either, that was for sure. Was there anyone who would actually give a fuck if he died?

He slumped further against the wall, wallowing in his self-pity. He spared a glance over to John, shoving down the temptation to run his hands through his hair. He knew from experience how soft it was and how nice it felt against his hands.

His mouth formed a thin line when he realized the Twilight levels of shit he was doing here, wow that was not cool. God, he bet the other Dave would never do something like that, let alone with a dude. The other guy was probably straight, honestly and would go right to Jade after they met up again. Still though, he doubted anyone would miss him even if he could keep John. He just felt like a shitty knock-off Dave no one would actually spare their time to hang out with if the situation was different. Damn it, he shouldn’t even exist if it weren’t for a meddling troll and a demented puppet.

John shifted beside him in the nest, rolling dangerously close to the outer layer of swords. The protection wasn’t an issue for Dave as he rarely moved in his sleep, but John had the misfortune of being fairly active when he was asleep. Not Jade levels of shit, but still moving quite a lot.

He carefully nudged John back into the center of the nest, hoping he didn’t just wake the guy up. Dave started to withdraw his hand when John grabbed it in his sleep and pulled Dave down with it. He let out a startled caw as his stomach was pulled down onto to the jumble of unbelievably shitty swords.

John woke with a start and Dave felt his face flush. Partially because of the embarrassment from having let out an actual bird noise and also because John was damn cute when he woke up. He shifted back from the nest a little, forcing his feathers to lie flat after they’d puffed out on sword contact.

“Wha-? What happened?” John mumbled, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Dave felt his heart twinge at the sight. Did he have to make wanting to die so hard? He still wanted to die obviously, but at least with John awake he could distract himself and feel like he had some purpose.

“Well, you grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back into the nest, but ended up getting my stomach poked by a  bunch of kind of dull swords.” Dave started feeling guilty about waking John up and how actually happy he was to see him awake.

“Sorry…” John said, laying himself back down on the side of the nest he hadn’t been on. He patted the spot next to him, offering it for Dave. “Why did you get out of bed, babe?”

“Couldn’t get comfortable.” Dave responded, slouching back against the wall for a moment before deciding to take John’s offer of the nest. He curled his tail around him and John and folded his wings against his back.

“You should’ve woken me up sooner, you dork instead of sulking against the wall like a little kid.” John chuckled, throwing his arms around him and stroking the feathers around his neck. Dave made a pleased sound somewhere between a hum and a caw.

“Haha, I was uh… kinda busy…” Dave admitted, guilty. He figured he shouldn’t keep it to himself even if he thought it would be better. John got kind of awkwardly frustrated when Dave kept stuff from him. He wasn’t mad, more concerned than anything is what he’d said.

“Dave…” John said, tone full of warning. “What were you doing?”

“I…” Dave sighed. “Would you actually miss me if I died? Like, assuming sprites even can die and not just regenerate after a given period of time like my wing did. Actual death, no coming back, all cards on the table and they’re 10s when the other fucks have kings and aces. Getting shot after that mistake, haha. And I dunno, can you even say you’re not gonna leave me for the ‘original’ Dave? C’mon man, I’m just a shitty knock off Pokémon card designed to rake in unsuspecting grandmas and five year olds who can’t tell the difference. An-”

“Dave!” John interrupted before Dave could go back into his self-loathing spiral of ultimate self-deprecating doom. “Of course I’d miss you! If you haven’t noticed, I kind of like having you around. More than just like, y’know like, like-like. I’m not going to leave you for the other Dave, we’ll still be best bros sure, but c’mon do you think I’d immediately leave you for another you I haven’t seen in years?”

Dave frowned and mulled over Johns words. He guessed he hadn’t thought about that, well logically at least. John did seem to find him at least somewhat attractive in a way he wasn’t sure. Was John a furry?

“Hey John, are you a furry?” Dave said, completely on accident and forgetting the previous topic.

“What? Dave, we’re having a serious discussion here!” John puffed out his cheeks, unaware that he was even doing it.

“Yeah, but also, I’m trying to have a serious discussion on whether or not both of the Harleyberts are fuckin furries. Oh god, don’t tell me, Nanna’s a fucking furry too!” Dave said, feeling a bit better. John gave him a look of utmost confusion and horror.

“What? Dave, no. God no, that is so wrong.” John whined, burying his face into Dave’s chest feathers.

“What John? You don’t wanna think about your grandma getting her yiff on?” Dave felt his face immediately heat up. Whoops, probably shouldn’t’ve said that. He let out a soft yell, trying not to think about it.

Both of them ended up clinging to each other, desperately trying to get the horrendous mental image out of their minds. In a way, Dave did feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i update the fic im working on?  
> who knows?  
> will i ever stop writing self-indulgent one shots?  
> no  
> will i ever stop shoving my knowledge of crows into things?  
> probably not  
> will i write another johndavesprite fic  
> probably


End file.
